Got To Catch Them All!
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A collection of one shots about different Pokemon in different situations. Written for Remi's Collect the Pokemon Challenge. AU, OOC, different pairings and none pairings.
1. Blaziken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Collect the Pokémon Challenge. The Pokémon I got for this one shot is Blaziken.**

**Searching For The One**

His wide circle feet quickly made it along the ashy side of the dormant volcano as he ran down the volcano towards the peaceful yet alive forest surrounding it. The cries of various Pokémon rang in his ears as he passed them, he only had one purpose in mind and he would not let anything get in the way. Flashes of red, orange, cream and gold appeared to the other Pokémon as the powerful Pokémon ran past them at neck breaking speed. As the fast figure came within inches of the bottom of the ashy dormant volcano fire burst into life around his legs and arms as he pushed off from the ground in a powerful jump and flew though the air shocking several flying type Pokémon.

A few seconds later with a heavy grunt he found himself standing now deep in the forest several minutes away from the dormant volcano that he had once called home. With careful eyes he looked around him for any threat only to find the many grass types and bug type Pokémon watching him carefully from their hiding spots. It seemed that their last encounter with a fire type Pokémon from the dormant volcano that stood proud and tall in the middle of their forest was not a good one.

With one sharp quick _Blaziken_ in greeting as he did not want to start any problems he quickly dashed forwards once again in search of finding the one. Various cries, voices and sounds echoed throughout the forest as they watched the strange Blaziken running away from them.

As the wind suddenly picked up Blaziken's attention perked up as a strong scent of a human came to it, with hope deep in it that this human might be the one Blaziken steered left and increased its speed. His heart pounded madly, not in exhaustion but in excitement as he neared the human. Hopes of the human helping him to get stronger filled his mind, the other Blaziken back home did not seem to understand that he was just as strong maybe even stronger than them just because he was the runt.

The stronger the scent grew the less of his fellow Pokémon Blaziken saw and the cries in the distance became quieter with every passing second. Spotting the strong flowing river just in front of him Blaziken made another powerful jump and landed on the other side of the running water without much effort before continuing on in the direction of the humans.

In his mind images of just what these strange items called Pokeballs looked like that he had heard so much about from the fire type Pokémon back home who had managed to escape being captured. They had spoken of them as if they were pure evil but there was one large difference between them and him, Blaziken _wanted_ to be captured, he wanted 'the one' to help him to become stronger and help prove to everyone that even the runt of the family can be strong.

With emotions and thoughts burning brightly inside of him Blaziken allowed an extra burst of steep to push him forwards as the sound of the excited chatter from the humans close by came to his ears. There was no worry about him being captured by one of the humans as he had learnt that humans saw Blaziken's as powerful Pokémon, what mattered through was if one of these humans was _the one_ who would help him become stronger.

**The End.**


	2. Timburr

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Collect the Pokémon Challenge. The Pokémon I got for this one shot is Timburr. Also Written for the one million words added comp.**

**A Construction Sites Timburr's**

Determination and commitment shone brightly in Timburr's eyes as he lifted up the heavy wooden beam with all of his might. As his muscles bulged and sweat poured off of him like a mighty waterfall he finally picked it up with a heavy heave and stood in the well known position that all Timburr's hold their wooden beams.

With shaky heavy breaths ignoring the worried looks he gained from both his fellow Pokémon and the human workers he carried the beam through the construction site never stopping and never pausing. He had only one destination in mind and he would not stop their until he had arrived.

"I know that Timburr carry wooden beams around with them and all but don't you think that it is carrying one too big for it?" Timburr heard a human worker ask his friend, "What happened to the wooden beam it was carrying around the other day?"

Flashes of a memory of him giving it to a younger Timburr who had gotten bullied for having no wooden beam yet flashed through his mind. If he had kept that wooden beam and continued on like he had he would of evolved by now but it was worth it. To see the face on the younger Timburr's face as he handed it to him, to see how hard the younger Timburr trained and worked from that moment on to make him proud warmed Timburr's heart.

"I'm not sure mate, maybe something happened to it?" another human replied with a shrug, "The construction site is a pretty dangerous place after all, maybe it got damaged or something? Anyway leave the Timburr alone, we have work to do."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," the first construction worker groaned as he turned and followed his friend.

Timburr slowly made his way past the two human workers and towards the other Pokémon who were helping out. He could do this, he could manage today and any other day with this heavy wooden beam. As he finally made it to his intended destination he spotted someone looking at him with just pride, adoration and hero worship that it made him stand up taller and straighter.

It was the young Timburr that he had given his precious old wooden beam to.

"Timburr!" the younger Timburr cried out proudly as it left his new friends and slowly made its way to the older Timburr, "Tim! Timburr!"

Before Timburr could reply the younger Timburr shot him a proud look and walked besides him while holding his wooden beam the same way Timburr did. A warm feeling spread through Timburr as the younger one walked along side it, as he sneaked a glance at the younger Timburr a large smile came to his face.

While all the other Pokémon now looked down at him this young Timburr walked along side him as if he was a king and not a pauper. Suddenly the world around Timburr became brighter and not so scary anymore, his heart became lighter and so did his wooden beam. Everything would be alright now even in the toughest of times Timburr would be alright, and all because Timburr now had a true friend.

**The End.**


	3. Masquerain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Collect the Pokémon Challenge. The Pokémon I got for this one shot is ****Masquerain****. Also Written for the one million words added comp. Written for Remi's The A-Maze-Ing Race Challenge.**

**Which School**

Masquerain fluttered worriedly around it's trainers head as she watched her human panic over several piles of paper. To Masquerain it seemed that the answer was as clear as the fact that her trainer loved her.

"What should I do Mas?" Lily asked with another groan as she looked between the two school leaflets in front of her, "Mum and dad said they do not mind what I pick, they just want me to be happy. So do I stay in normal school and get a normal job or should I go to the special Pokémon trainer school before heading out on my very own Pokémon journey? Both schools offer a different type of benefit that the other one doesn't."

"Mas, Masquerain," Masquerain said kindly as she nudged the trainer school leaflet with her wing.

"You think I should go to the Pokémon trainer school?" Lily asked as she looked at her pet Pokémon, "Do you want to become my partner and travel with me?"

"Masquerain!" the Pokémon replied happily only to frown in confusion as her trainer bit her lip nervously.

"I don't know...I want to go to the trainer school, I really do but from what I have heard from the older kids who go to the trainer school it is really hard," Lily said as she nervously eyed the trainer school leaflet, "You not only have to study and pass all of your normal school courses in a much shorter time period but you also have to study and pass the exams you need to get your Pokémon licence. I'm worried that I will fail...that it might be too much work for me to handle."

Masquerain comfortingly nuzzled her trainer's side while confusion ran through her mind. Why couldn't her human understand just how smart she was, how wonderful and kind she was, that she could become a skilled and powerful Pokémon trainer with just a bit of hard work.

"I know that you do not get anywhere in life without a bit of hard work," Lily admitted as she gazed at the normal school, "But I don't want to take on something I can't handle. I mean everyone of all ages go on Pokémon journeys these days! Not just ten year olds! Oh Masquerain, what should I do?"

Masquerain knew what to do, she had done this multiple times before. Quickly snatching the normal school leaflet out of her humans' hand Masquerain flew over to the bin and dropped it in before Lily had time to react. Feeling that she had made her view, and which option she thought that Lily should chose, Masquerain flew back to the table and landed with an innocent look on her face.

"I guess I know what you think," Lily deadpanned causing Masquerain to let out a happy sound of agreement, "Well...I guess we better tell mum and dad that their daughter is going to become a Pokémon trainer."

**The End.**


	4. Krokorok

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Collect the Pokémon Challenge. The Pokémon I got for this one shot is ****Krokorok****. Also Written for the one million words added comp. Written for Remi's The A-Maze-Ing Race Challenge.**

**One Day I Will**

Platinum giggled to herself quietly in her hidden corner of the family library as she gazed down with wide eyes at her cousin's Krokorok who had seemingly found her secret hiding place.

"Krokorok," the crocodile like Pokémon said proudly as it folded its arms and held its head high, "Kro."

"Amazing, I have seen lots of things as travelling trainers have brought mother and father gifts from far off lands but I have never seen a Pokémon like you," Platinum said with a large smile as she swung her small legs backwards and forwards, "My cousin must of caught you in a far away region! Are you strong?"

"Krokorok!" the Krokorok replied as he nodded his head and flexed his muscles for the four year old girl, "Kro! Kro!"

"Amazing! I hope that one day I get to meet an amazing Pokémon like you who I can call my own!" Platinum gasped out with wide eyes causing Krokorok to look away in an attempt to hide the blush on his face, "But mother and father say that I must have Pokémon that are be...be...befitting of a person like me. I do not know what they mean by that but I want a cool Pokémon like you!"

Krokorok grinned madly and puffed out his chest, it seemed that this little girl related to his cousin knew a good Pokémon when she saw one. Maybe wandering off from his trainer and finding this girl was a good thing, maybe he could get the girl to become his trainer. He had never liked his trainer, the only reason that he listened to his trainer was because he was about to help him get stronger.

"One day I will travel to the region where you came from and capture a Krokorok myself!" Platinum said passionately with a happy grin on her face, "When I grow up I am going to become a Pokémon trainer and get out of this big house!"

Krokorok nodded his head in understanding, he knew how the human girl felt, when he had first been captured by his trainer he had been overjoyed. He had heard about Pokémon raised by trainers that where tougher than any wild Pokémon, including the same breed of Pokémon and the same level. He had wanted to use this to his advantage and grow strong. Krokorok had loved every minute of travelling and battling with his trainer through once Krokorok's trainer had returned home it had been pure hell for Krokorok, he was not the type of Pokémon who enjoyed letting humans dress him up, sitting on a cushion all day and not lifting a single clawed finger to do something for himself. Krokorok could not wait for the end of next week when his trainer would be taking him on a journey to a new region to explore.

"One day maybe you and my Pokémon could have a battle," Platinum suggested before letting out a big sigh and motioning to the pile of papers in front of her, "I better get on with this, Mother said that if I do not finish my education like all proper girls do in a timely manner then I will not be allowed to go on my own Pokémon journey."

Krokorok nodded in understanding and with a friendly wave of good bye left his new little human friend to her work. Krokorok could not wait for the day when he would finally be able to battle against his trainer's cousin's Pokémon through when they met next Krokorok would not be able to believe the transformation his little human friend had undergone which would cause him to hate whatever education Platinum's parents had put her under.

**The End.**

**I hope this is alright, the only thing I know about Platinum is from the Pokémon Wiki, I watch the anime more with Ash and co while also playing the games. I really need to update my knowledge lol :) **


	5. Escavalier

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Collect the Pokémon Challenge. The Pokémon I got for this one shot is ****Escavalier****. Also Written for the one million words added comp. Written for Remi's The A-Maze-Ing Race Challenge.**

**I Am Home**

Escavalier floated happily alongside his trainer, glad to be out of its Pokeball, he let out a happy hum as the soothing warmth of the summer sun warmed his back.

"I hope that we are going the right way Escav," Lyla said worriedly as she looked at the map she was holding with wide confused eyes, "I know that we are in the right forest this time...I hope."

Escavalier let out a quiet laugh at his trainer's words, he dearly loved Lyla as she had given him what every other trainer refused to give. A Home. Back before he had evolved every single one of his past trainers had only wanted his more power evolved form but when none of them could work out how to make him evolve they had passed him on to the next trainer without a second thought.

Lyla was different through, she had seen his preevolved form and began squealing about how cute he was before begging his previous trainer to trade him for her Shelmet. His previous trainer had happily agreed, wanting to get rid of a Pokémon like him, only to be shocked and angry when as soon as they had traded he evolved into his current form, Escavalier. Through much to Escavalier's shock and joy Lyla had defended him and stated that the other trainer had made its choice. Escavalier had never felt so happy in his life to know he finally had a trainer who loved him for who he was and wanted him even if no one knew how to make him evolve.

His first trainer had told Escavalier that a home came with an address, with a building and somewhere to return to through Escavalier disagreed now that he knew more. For Escavalier home was anywhere anytime with Lyla.

"I found it!" Lyla cried out happily as her bright green hair flashed in the summer sunlight, "I knew it! We _are_ on the wrong path! We better get on the right path if we want to make it to the Pokecentre before it gets dark!"

Unable to help himself Escavalier let out a happy laugh, nodded his head and followed alongside his panicking trainer as they turned a sharp left and ran along the hidden path to the one they had strayed from. Various Pokémon came out of hiding as the pair passed and Escavalier could not help but to puff his chest out proudly as he floated alongside his trainer.

Noticing a wild Pokémon preparing to leap out at his trainer, obviously realising that his trainer was worthy of being its trainer, Escavalier let out a dark angry growl and rushed forwards attacking the wild Pokémon scaring it off. Lyla was _his_ trainer and no one else's, if he had to share Lyla with another Pokémon then they would have to be approved by him. Escavalier would not allow any harm to come to the young trainer who had given him just a treasure to hold dear.

**The End.**


	6. Talonflame

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Collect the Pokémon Challenge. The Pokémon I got for this one shot is Talonflame.**

**Flame Body Ability**

Talonflame let out a low sad keening sound as it sat alone on a high tree branch, hidden from every person and Pokémon by the thick green leaves that allowed it to hide. Sadness overwhelmed him as Talonflame sat and watched as a trainer happily holding their Pokémon walked past causing a fresh wave of pain to hit Talonflame.

Talonflame did not know what he could of done to have something as bad as this, he had trained so hard just to impress both humans' and Pokémon so he might find a friend only to have his attempts backfire on him. Talonflame winced as flashes of fire and cries of pain flashed across his senses causing the flying-fire type Pokémon to let out another pitiful low keening sound. He had only wanted to make friends, he did not want to be alone, but it seemed fate who had cursed him with the Flame Body ability did not favour him at all.

As happy laughter came to his ears Talonflame scrunched his eyes up shut and did his best to ignore it and the pain that the sound brought with it. As grass and bug Pokémon dashed past his hiding spot in fear, each one of them sending the hiding Pokémon a fearful look Talonflame did his best to keep his eyes shut tight and ignore the world around him. He just wanted to be useful, to have a friend, he did not want to hurt anyone but it seemed like it was not meant to be, now or never.

As the sounds died away around him Talonflame opened his eyes and looked out into the sky and at the setting fun. Confusion shone in Talonflame's eyes as he gazed at the sun, everyone liked the sun even through it was made of fire and would burn anyone who dared to touch it. The sun was just like him, so why did everyone love the sun so much for but hate him for.

A sudden thought hit Talonflame that caused all depressed feelings and thoughts to disappear into thin air. If the sun was just like him then maybe they could be friends! Excitement and hope filled Talonflame as he let out a loud happy cry and began to flap his powerful wings. Ignoring the fear filled cries of the Pokémon around him as they ran for cover Talonflame took off from his branch and flew out of his hiding place and began to fly through the air towards the setting sun.

What felt like hours past by as Talonflame flew through the sky never once stopping for a single break. Determined eyes stayed glued to the large ball of fire as he did his best to keep up with the lowering sun only to let out a startled and angry cry as the sun finally disappeared. Panicking Talonflame searched the land below looking for any sign of his maybe friend only to find a small light flash in the trees before it quickly disappeared.

Letting out another powerful cry Talonflame flew towards where he had found the light and landed carefully on the branch where he had last seen the 'sun'. With hope filling him Talonflame slowly walked along the branches using his beak to push any stray leaves aside in his search only to freeze when his beak came into contact with another beak.

Keeping his beak connected with the other one Talonflame lifted his head in perfect time with the other beak only to find himself staring at an identical face. Both of the Talonflame's stood stone still on the branch with hope shinning in their eyes only for them both to let out a happy cry when no flames surrounded the other Talonflame.

A few seconds later both Talonflame's flew up into the air and began to play with each other not caring about the late hour, they were too happy to find someone that their Flame Body ability did not harm.

**The End.**


End file.
